Poison Study
by flyology
Summary: Daphne likes Draco. Draco is head over heals in love with Daphne. They hope for an easy uncomplicated relationship, but expecting a normal life post-war seems to be unrealistic.
1. Prologue

Daphne Greengrass felt herself smile as Professor McGonagall placed the certificate in her hands. She was free. Grown up. She would leave Hogwarts for the last time in only three days time. She looked out at the Great Hall. The sky was blue, and the sun illuminated the students and their families seated throughout the hall. Daphne walked on shaky legs back to her seat with Astoria, her Mum, and her Dad. Dad patted her back and Mum hugged her.

"Shh," she whispered, taking her seat. The ceremony seemed to drag on forever each student walking so slowly to the front. There were about sixteen students who had repeated the seventh year, so the graduation ceremony was shorter than it usually was. Still the sun beat down on them.

"Malfoy, Draco," called Professor McGonagall. Daphne's stomach didn't agree with the somersault it did. Act natural! Daphne had hung around Draco's friend group until her fourth year when he and Pansy Parkinson had started dating. Her long-standing crush on him had become too annoying, and she'd found other friends. Now she watched him take his diploma and return to his place in between his parents.

Astoria leaned in, pulling Daphne down by her robe's shoulder, and whispered, "Go talk to him, you idiot!"

"What?" she played dumb.

"Malfoy, you should talk to him if you like him." Astoria was sixteen, but Daphne still felt weird talking to her about boys. She searched for a change of subject. She realized that she'd barely spoken to her sister since before the year end exams.

"How'd you think you did on your O.W.L.S?" she asked.

"Okay, except for Potions, but I mean I've always been hopeless in that department. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I did alright. Shall we take a look?" Daphne held up her certificate, "Let's see . . . an E in Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology. I got an O in Potions, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Ancient Runes! Oh, I only got an A in astronomy." She sighed.

"I wish they gave us fifth years our OWL grades sooner!" Astoria said quietly. Daphne nodded in agreement. She drew her attention back to the podium where McGonagall was giving a speech; 'So proud of you all. . .' Daphne didn't really listen, so she only caught bits and pieces, 'Doing great things. . ."

"Hey!" said Daphne, glancing up when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.

"Daphne," said Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, hi Draco," she mumbled, "fancy seeing you here," she added sarcastically as she regained composure. Draco gestured toward the long table laden with desserts of all varieties.

"Same to you," he said. She was unsure how to respond, what to say.

"So . . . what've you been up to lately?"

After that small talk flowed easily. Daphne learned that Draco planned on working as a lawyer, and when Daphne told him her plan of being an Auror he was one of the first people not to look at her like she was insane.

"Hey," he said, at least, ten minutes into their conversation, "I've got to go, but we should hang out sometime." Daphne's heart fluttered even though she knew he would never be serious about her. He had to marry into a noble house . . . didn't he?

"Yeah, any time works for me this week. Anytime," she blurted.

"Okay, I'll owl you." He walked over to a group of his friends. Daphne watched him go hoping was all she could do really, she had bigger problems and bigger dreams. Becoming an Auror was no laughing matter. She had intended to ask him out, but it had he sort of just done it?


	2. Green Ink and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: The following is based on the works of J.K. Rowling.

Daphne crashed into Davis and Simmons Law, grinning and waving a large piece of parchment over her head. Draco Malfoy and his colleagues turned from their desks in unison. Heat crawled up Daphne's neck, threatening to colour her cheeks, as she scurried over to Draco's desk.

"I got in! I got in!" she shriek-whispered.

"That's great Daph," he said though he sounded more annoyed than pleased. Daphne was taken aback. She had hoped for a more enthusiastic response, but she plowed on.

"I'm going to get my Ministry ID and the course books after dinner. Come with?"

"No, I have a lot to do."

"Fine, suit yourself," she bit the inside of her lip. Doubt had been creeping up on Daphne lately about whatever sort of relationship they had. She wanted to ask him what he felt, but she didn't want to jinx it. "Right, well I'm off to dine with a friend," the words sounded colder than she'd intended. She walked out, scowling.

Draco had worked for Davis and Simmons Law for over a month now, and the job consisted mostly of research and organization. His bedraggled quill lay on the desk, the tip somewhat squashed so that when he wrote the letters smudged. He sighed, picked it up anyway and began highlighting relevant parts of a document. There were only two hours left until he and Simmons had to leave for a trial.

Draco felt ill thinking of Daphne. He didn't know what to say or think about her. He just knew she made him laugh, and he was afraid she'd misunderstood him. He really had been pleased that she had gotten in with the Aurors, of course. She didn't seem to understand, understand that she wasn't of a noble house or that it mattered. He couldn't let himself think about this too seriously. Father wouldn't approve, and displeasing Father wasn't something Draco planned on doing anytime soon. He turned back to his paperwork shaking his head to clear it.

It was six in the evening, and Daphne was lingering in the corridor. She held the brand new books and schedule that her purse was too small to carry. The training began in August, a week from now. It was nine months long and split into nine separate segments. The first was poisons and antidotes. She knew that Draco was here in the Ministry and that the trial should have ended by now, and she really wanted to talk to him. Maybe that was why she was here, but it wasn't a choice really, just a feeling. She decided to head down to where she believed the courtrooms were. Maybe she could intercept him on his way out, ask him all the things she'd been too afraid to this morning at the law firm.

She soon realized that she had no idea where she was. She had been here as a once kid, but she remembered very little. She turned around, and tried to retrace her steps, but the shiny black bricks all looked the same. There must be a spell to help, but the only one Daphne could think of was _point me_. She knew she was somewhere in the eastern end of the ministry, and the Atrium was in the west. Daphne crouched beside the wall and opened her purse. Inside there were several small notepads.

"Oh, bloody ridiculous!" she muttered. There was a hole in the bottom of the bag. It was stained the bright green of her favorite ink and was making a complete mess. It must have been leaving a trail of green dots behind her. Oh, of course, she could just follow it back the way she had come!

She grabbed her wand. She had to clean her purse first, but before she could say the incantation-

"Stupefy!"

Daphne whirled around, wand at the ready but she was too late.

Draco stared blankly into the mirror as he cleaned his hands. They'd gotten their client off on one count of 'light' treason because he'd been coerced into joining the Deatheaters. It brought Draco little satisfaction. He knew the man had gotten off easily.

Draco dried his hands. He left the washroom and began the trek back to the lift. The light from the torches refracted off the walls hurting his tired eyes. Closing his eyes, Draco set his hand on the cold stone to reorient himself. He too had gotten off easy- mental health consultation, and a month of probation. His father hadn't been happy with the outcome, and so grew Lucius Malfoy's hatred for the reformed justice system. He opened his eyes, took a few more steps, paused again. Something had made a small splash. He looked down and found the toe of his right shoe covered in green liquid. It was the exact color of Daphne's favorite brand of ink, it was a strange detail to recall. He glanced up and saw spots of the stuff in a trail down the corridor. It was getting late, but he followed them anyway.

The light still hurt, but he was focused. He was sure there was something weird going on here. It was eery, the glistening black tile and the bright green ink were the only things he could see. There was a crash from up ahead, breaking the silence. He jogged down the corridor wand at the ready then came to a screeching halt. Two forms lay in the middle of his path, one in formal Barrister's robes, his face hidden. The other was. . .

"Daphne!" Draco ran forward and knelt beside her. He checked her pulse, "stunned" he thought. "Rennervate," she opened her eyes slowly.

"Draco, what? What's going on here?" she demanded.

"I don't know! I was walking and then I saw green ink, and then I found you two," he rambled.

"Two?" Daphne sat up. Looked down at her hand which was stained with green ink, shards of glass lay around her. Draco leaned over the other figure. After a minute, he looked up at her. He`d gone white.

"Daphne we've have to get out of here right now," he said. Draco wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near anything that appeared to be a murder.

"Is," she faltered, "Is that your boss, Simmons?"

Draco nodded "He's dead."

They walked at top speed down to the lift. It's doors clanged open, and they stepped inside. The lift seemed to take forever to get moving. Once it did Daphne remembered something.

"Um . . . this is inappropriate, but I got you something," she dug in her purse and unearthed a small box handing it to him. He open it and smiled weakly.

"You noticed," he said. taking the brand new quill out of its case.

"Yeah," she looked at him, then reached out slowly and took his hand. They looked at each other, Daphne blushed and averted her gaze. They stayed holding hands until the lift stopped.

"We have to tell someone," said Daphne as they stepped into the Atrium.

"We can send a memo up the to Law Enforcement. They're here all the time." Daphne tore a piece of paper off one of her notepads, and Draco scribbled something on it and sent it away.

"I'm sorry about this morning," said Daphne "I was being ridiculous."

"No, I was the one being unfair," replied Draco. Daphne rolled her eyes in agreement.

"Hey!"

"I'm just teasing."


	3. The Funeral

"Weren't you in Slytherin?" Said a voice behind Daphne. She looked up from her textbook, it was right before her first class in Auror training, and she and the others were waiting outside.

"So what?" She didn't know the girl who stood before her.

"Nothing, it's just a little surprising for a Slytherin to want to be an Auror," she said snidely, "I'm Hannah Avery."

"Pleased to meet you," Daphne forced a smile. Just then the door opened and they had to go in. Daphne was relieved.

Draco sat in the window of The Leaky Cauldron, watching the goings on in Diagon alley.

"Hey," Daphne hopped onto the stool beside him. They had been meeting here every day for the past week. "Anything new?"

"Not even Davis doesn't have any idea who did it."

"Simmons had enemies," Daphne reiterated what she had been reminding Draco of for the past week. Simmons had had enemies, he'd been an outspoken advocate for the modernized legal system based on muggle traditions, so naturally most purebloods objected.

"I know, but that doesn't narrow it down much, let's go over that night again," Draco replied.

"I've already told you, I can't tell if the person who stunned me was male or female," They stared out the window in silence. Tom the bartender brought them a platter the sandwiches, and Daphne grabbed one.

"So, how was your first day?" Draco asked.

Daphne took a moment to swallow her food, "Okay, there was this weird moment before the day began when this other girl came over and was like, 'weren't you in Slytherin?' and she was super weird about it."

"Huh . . . You know they're holding an open service for Simmons on Saturday . . ."

"Okay . . ." Daphne paused, "I don't know if have anything appropriate, I sure I can find something."

"Why would you go?" Said Draco sounding surprised

"Well you're obviously going, I just thought . . . Why shouldn't I, it's an open service," Daphne blundered.

"I just thought it might be weird," Draco protested.

"Why?" asked Daphne, but Draco was looking over her shoulder, "What is it?"

"It's my dad! We have to go!"

"No, I'm not leaving just because you're too afraid to stand up to your dad," Daphne whispered.

"You don't understand, my father would kill me if he knew I was seeing you." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Just keep your head down I doubt he'll stick around." Daphne watched Lucius Malfoy leave and continue into Diagon alley. Draco didn't say anything for a long time.

"You don't want people to see us together! Why?" Daphne fumed. She knew the reason, but she wanted to force him to say it, then he might realize how ridiculous it was.

"I'm just worried we're moving too fast . . ." said Draco. Oh . . . that hadn't been what she'd expected.

"Really it has nothing to do with my blood status?" She asked.

"I mean . . ." Draco began, "It might be a factor. . ." Daphne sighed and picked up another sandwich.

"Well I'm going to his funeral with you," Daphne persisted. "It will be a good place to gather evidence," she added.

"He was my boss, Simmons was like a . . . um . . . an uncle? Why do you think I'm trying to find his killer?"

"I don't know," said Daphne.

"I thought it was obvious."

"I'll see you on Saturday," she replied firmly.

"Ahh . . ." Draco sighed, defeated, "Okay see you."

Everyone was standing around the dessert table Saturday afternoon. Daphne had a Nanaimo bar in hand, but she wasn't hungry. They were in a large building made for social functions like the funeral they were attending. Everyone agreed it had been a nice service under the circumstances.

"Why are you slithering around here," said Hannah Avery appearing beside Daphne. Daphne folded her arms.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, he worked for Simmons," she said. Just then Draco showed up with two punch glasses in hand. "Thanks," she accepted the glass.

"This must be him," said Hannah.

"What's it to you?" asked Daphne. She couldn't understand why this girl whom she had never even met before Thursday was being so strangely mean, and she couldn't think of a reason for her to bully Daphne like she seemed to be. Luckily at that moment, the room darkened, and a huge white sheet rolled out across one wall. A band struck up a mournful tune and a slide show played, projected onto the sheet. Simmons as a small child blowing out one on a birthday cake, him the in bright yellow robes of a Hufflepuff, and so on.

Later that night Draco and Daphne walked back to Daphne flat.

"I think I have a lead," Draco was explaining.

"Okay," said Daphne, "We'll meet again tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron," she promised. She kissed him quickly on the cheek and went inside.


	4. In The Leaky Cauldron

It was awful. The backhanded compliments, the snide remarks all of it. Daphne blamed herself even though it was their fault. They didn't have to be so passive aggressive and rude. These people could be her in-laws. She didn't- Ouch! She'd stubbed her toe of the door of The Leaky Cauldron. "Watch me fail Stealth and Tracking," she thought as she reoriented herself.

Inside it was a noisy, but the room Draco reserved was quiet. She could see his polished shoes resting on a footstool.

"Hey," Daphne said.

"Hi," said Draco, standing up from a huge arm. "I'm sorry about my parents," he added.

"I know, but it's not your fault. I was the one who pushed you into it," she said taking the other arm chair.

"Yeah, I have an . . . an idea,"

"Oh?"

"You know my dad should be in Azkaban?"

"You've told me," said Daphne.

"Okay, and you know how they don't yet have any suspects in Simmons's case,"

"Dear Merlin, what are you saying?" she thought she knew, but couldn't say it. Draco stared out the window grimly. "I'm saying that I want my father far away from here," he said it like he was afraid. Like he thought Lucius Malfoy was right behind him.

"In Azkaban?" Daphne whispered, her hand shaking as she lowered her teacup back to the side table. Draco nodded. "For a crime, he didn't commit?" Draco nodded.

"He's your dad . . ."

"He's done lots of illegal things Daphne,"

"I know, but still . . ."

"He gave a piece of The Dar- You-Know-Who's soul to an eleven-year-old!"

"He didn't know exactly what it was, and even if he deserves to go back the only answer shouldn't be illegal."

"He's done more! He housed the dark lord, he helped traffic illegal items after you-know-who's fall in the eighties, and he's just cruel . . . he's really cruel Daph,"

"You see your dad doing the wrong thing, and the first thing you think of is totally illegal."

"He deserves it."

"I know, but if we get caught you'll lose your job and I'll never be an Auror," Daphne said.

"I think with the amount of framings that happen versus the ones that get found out . . ."

"Ummm, do I want to know?"

"Probably not," he replied.

"Draco I don't know . . . I just don't." She thought about their relationship, and how much she hated Lucius Malfoy, and about how really there was no proof he hadn't killed Simmons . . . right? She was so confused. "We can do this . . ." she was already thinking of how it could be done. The consequences were too much. 'It's worth the risk! It's not . . . it is, think of the benefits!" Without Mr Malfoy in her life, Draco might finally let himself love her the way she cared for him. Without Mr Malfoy Draco would be able to think of their future without fear. "I'm thinking it over," she said, "I have to go," she left The Leaky Cauldron without looking back. She would go study. She had to prepare for an assessment on poison making . . . poison making . . . there was a dangerous idea.

Concentration is difficult when you and your boyfriend are trying to frame your boyfriend's dad for a murder, or so Daphne had heard. In the end, she wasn't sure when the turning point had been. Was it really Mr Malfoy's wrongs or was it Draco? Draco whom she . . . loved? She didn't know but she wanted this to endure. She would do this, she had to. . .


End file.
